


Eric & Will

by thatjutsu (sailorsav)



Series: Check, Please! Witchy Drabbles [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Friendship, Gen, kitchen witch, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/pseuds/thatjutsu
Summary: Eric wants to bake a cobbler but Betsy throws a fit. Will offers to help.





	Eric & Will

Eric loved his coven. He loved the Haus. He loved his kitchen. He loved his craft. His laptop was sitting on the kitchen table playing his favorite Top 40 Playlist. He was singing along, collecting spices for the cobbler he was working on. Eric danced his way over to the oven to preheat it. He set the temperature, but the gas didn’t click on. He waited a moment silently hoping it would turn on any second. It didn’t. He stopped dancing.

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!” Eric huffed. “You were working just fine this morning. What’s gotten into you?” He crouched down next to the oven and looked through the oven’s window. He let out a deep sigh before getting back to the recipe he was working on. He set a few sprigs of sage and cedar on top of the oven. Maybe the kitchen spirits would cooperate with him later.

He tried again once he had finished assembling the cobbler. “Now listen here, Betsy. I know you’ve got it in you to bake this for me so why don’t you just be a dear an’ turn on?” Nothing. Not even a flicker of a flame. “Well have it your way, you big hunk of scrap metal! I’ll just go to the student kitchens and bake there!”

Will was in the living room working on homework for his programming class when he heard Eric in the kitchen. Will had noticed that Eric really liked pop music which normally made things bright and cheery. Things did not feel bright nor cheery anymore.

He left his spot on the couch to see what the problem was. Maybe if he helped fix it, he could finish his homework. When he entered the kitchen Eric was glaring at the oven with such intensity that he thought the whole thing might burst into flames.

“Are you okay in here?” Will asked.

“Well, I would be if this ancient piece of machinery would decide to work for me. She’s been giving me fits all afternoon.”

“She? Would it, uh, be okay if I took a look? Stuff like this is kinda my thing.”

It was only fair that Will offer to fix the oven. Eric had, after all, been the source of half the food he’d eaten in the last two months. Will was not about to let someone do for him without offering something in return. That was not a polite thing to do and he was raised better than that.

“The oven’s name is Betsy. By all means, sugar. If you get that old rust bucket workin’ I’ll make you a pie. What’s your favorite?”

Will sat on the floor of the kitchen as close to Betsy as he could be. “I really like whoopie pies.” He placed one hand on the front of the oven door and wrapped the other around the side.

“Well whoopie pies aren’t really pie, but I’m sure I can manage that.” Eric already had a lighter tone. He had thrown a dish towel over his shoulder and stood with a cocked hip watching Will work his craft.

\--

There was something magical about it -well, of course there was- but watching someone practice was an _experience._ Everyone's practice is a little different and that’s what makes it wonderful. Will was sitting on the kitchen floor, practically hugging an oven that was at least twice his age. His brow was furrowed and it was easy to see that he was determined to make it work again. Eric was thankful for his coven. They had each other’s backs in a way that most didn’t. He smiled.

A few moments later there was a _click, click, woosh,_ of the oven igniting. Will gave Betsy a light pat before standing. “She should be good for now. Let me know if she gives you anymore trouble.”

“Well, I know I‘m going to make you some whoopie pies but is there anything else I can do to thank you?” Eric punched Will in the shoulder lightly.

“It was the least I could do. But actually…” Will paused. “Betsy wanted you to apologize. For earlier. You called her a bunch of names and it made her feel sad.”

“Oh dear.” Eric turned to face the oven. “I’m so sorry, Betsy. You know I didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Those electric ovens in the student kitchens are just _awful._ ”

There was another woosh of flames inside the oven.

“Well, it looks like you don’t need me in here anymore, I’m just gonna go.” Will gestured back to the living room.

“Nonsense! You can work in here if you like. I’m just going to get started on those pies for you.”

“Really?”

“Well of course!”

“In that case, would it be alright if I helped you with the whoopie pies?”

“Oh absolutely!” Eric grinned. “Here, put on an apron, I’ll find my recipe real quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest of thank yous to [TextReciprocation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextReciprocation/pseuds/TextReciprocation) and [Kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani) for beta reading!! I adore both of you immensely!
> 
> [This is the cobbler Eric was making.](http://sweetroots.blogspot.com/2012/10/chai-spiced-elderberry-cobbler-foraging.html)
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me cry happy tears!!
> 
> My tumblr is sailorsav come say hi!
> 
> I'm going to try and keep writing these drabbles while I work on a sad fic that I was ~ i n s p i r e d ~ to write but we'll see.


End file.
